Warmth to the Touch
by bfireworks5
Summary: one-shot sampler: The Olympians have been around and worshipped for centuries as well as been deceitful in the name of love and lust. One of the most infamous offender is Ares, the god of war and his lover Aphrodite. What would happen if his sights were set on a fire deity and not on the love goddess...
1. Chapter 1

Ares x Hestia

Greek Mythology rated: M

In the green dancing meadows that surrounded the Parthenon of Mt. Olympus, lay one the original goddesses; Hestia. The goddess of fire and hearth was laying on her front on the beautiful sunny day, reading one of the many books and scrolls she had collected and received from her siblings and travels over the centuries. Other gods and goddesses were also enjoying this good day in the meadow as well.

One of them was Ares, the god of war, known for his battles, skills, anger; and affair with the goddess of love, Aphrodite. Today he was in the company of Hermes and Dionysus instead of the gorgeous golden goddess. As they lounged on the grass and joked about the latest gossip and the doings of mortals of below, Ares spied the solitary goddess reading a book.

Ares has been known to sleep around with others beside Aphrodite, but he could never seem to get noticed by the fire goddess. All the other goddesses (major and/or minor), nymphs and deities would always admire his physical prowess, muscles and looks; all but her. He even admired her from afar, but was either ignored or accompanied by her brother Hades.

He loved the way her curves were more pronounced and dangerous than his lover, the way her voluptuous chest rose with each breathe; the swaying of her full hips when walking as well as her dark waves of hair fell to her waist. She was petite compared to his hulking height with tanned skin and captivating eyes that seem to draw in a crowd. Many gods admired her, but also respected her even more.

Today she seemed to be wearing a long, cerulean mixed with dark blue and gold highlights. Her jewelry was simple; a gold arm band, bangles on the opposite wrist of the arm band, anklet and a thin-chained headdress that complimented her obsidian hair.

 _'I'll take a chance...'_ he thought as he got up and headed towards her spot. When he made it, he stood right next to her laying form; blocking the sun and source of lightening. _'Who is blocking my sun?'_ she thought before looking towards the source. _'Ares'_ she registered while looking at the god in his long sleeveless vest of off-white with crimson threading, showing off his muscular upper body while his lower half was covered in the traditional toga draping of white and gold border.

Even she had to admit that he was handsome with his chiseled features, cropped dark chocolate curls, tanned complexion that was dominated by black ink and hard steel gaze that demanded respect. The only things that she hated about him was his player ways and cocky attitude about his looks that could rival the vanity of his favorite lover. "What is it, Ares?" she voiced her slight annoyance of being interrupted.

From his vantage point, he was stunned that the front of her dress was low-cut and that he could see a lot of her cleavage. Just thinking about what he would do to her large breast make his cock go hard, but luckily he recovered quickly to answer the question. "Just wondering how you were doing on this lovely day, milady?" adding charm as he finished his sentence.

She heaved an exasperated sigh at his flirting, "I was enjoying my book before you blocked my sun."

He stepped out of her way as she stood, brushing off any stray grass chippings that were sticking to her dress. "Well, I'm sorry for blocking, but I couldn't help noticing that your beauty is radiant today. More than usual." he said as he looked at her heart-shaped face with delicate nose, fine eyebrows, and full kissable lips.

 _'What would they taste like...?'_ he questioned himself, not noticing the tiny blush that appeared on her cheeks. _'Such a smooth talker...'_ ran through her head as she answered, the blush already disappearing.

"It'll take a lot more than that to get me to fall for you Ares. Or more importantly to get into my bed. I'm older than you by centuries, it's 100 years too early for you to try." she stated before turning to walk toward the hall of the gods, swaying those dangerously delicious hips and curves that made him even harder.

He stood there for a moment to process her words and to watch her walk away. _'Challenge accepted. I want her.'_ he chuckled to himself before heading back to his group of friends again.


	2. Chapter 2

This one-shot has a chance to be a continuing story, just comment if you want it to be a story and it could happen.


End file.
